


Listen to Your Wife

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Catstra, F/F, Kalex, Kara is still oblivious at times, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has to drop something on Cat's assistant's desk. Cat's still in the office and Kara fears something is wrong, despite Alex's attempts to drag her away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to Your Wife

Kara moves quickly down the halls of CatCo, Alex’s hand in her own, “I just need to drop this on Annalise's desk and then we can go to dinner.”

Alex sighs, more than used to her wife’s antics and work ethic. She pulls Kara to a stop though when they’re still a good ways from Cat Grant’s office, “Kara, do you hear that?”

“Its just the janitors, Lex,” Kara says not even bothering to listen.

She starts towards Annalise's desk and lays the paper down, turning slightly and glancing into Cat’s office, “Hey, Cat’s still here,” she says, surprised to see the older woman sitting wide eyed in her chair. She waves, “Night, Cat.”

Cat visibly gulps, “Night, Kara,” she manages before her words turn to a low, attempted to be hidden, moan.

“Cat, are you -”

Alex’s hand wraps around Kara’s upper arm, “Kara, just wave and lets go.”

“But, Lex -”

“Kara, listen to your wife and walk away,” Astra’s voice says and Kara turns bright red, instantly understanding.

“Goodnight,” Kara says simply and speeds her and Alex away.

Alex chuckles when they finally stop in the elevator, “I tried to warn you,” she says with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Catstra and Kalex: Cat and Astra have a quickie in Cat's office, only to be caught by Alex and Kara. (Can be idiot jar fic or not)


End file.
